Another Dimension
by AgganLe02
Summary: The characters of Divergent in TFIOS world. Tris is Hazel, Four is Gus, Zeke is Isaac, Christina is Kaitlyn and the others are different characters. Four won't be dead. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, I had this idea popped in my head while I was listening to the TFIOS soundtrack. Yes, I know this is a Divergent story, but this story is about what would happen if all the Divergent characters live in the TFIOS world. Tris is Hazel ( funny because Shailene Woodley plays both of them), Tobias is Gus, Zeke is Isaac, Christina is Kaitlyn. The others would still be here. And Tobias( as Gus) won't die at the end because if you read my TFIOS fanfic, you'd know that I love Gus and I don't like the idea of him being dead. And not everything is like the book. It's just based one some of John Green's ideas.

Woah, long AN, but i won't make these very often because I usually have nothing to say and because I know that there are people like me who don't read ANs 99% of the time. So here's Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I'm a 12-year-old Asian girl so I guess I can't possibly be both Veronica Roth and John Green, right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tris's POV

" Beatrice, Support Group today, hun." That's my mom calling me. She says that every Wednesday morning to wake me up. I just nod quietly and open my eyes, re-adjust my cannula, connect it with my oxygen tank, Chase. I walk slowly downstairs, as if I'm waiting for someone, but everyone knows that isn't the case, it's because Chase slows my down. You may probably be wondering that why I need Chase, and I'm used to people asking questions about it. I have stage IV thyroid cancer, and a magical medicine called the Phalanxifor is being used on me to help me survive. And in order for it to work, I need Chase to provide me oxygen because my lungs suck at their job. I call my oxygen tank Chase because it just look like a Chase. Celery green with dark blue stripes, gold patterns, white wheels and handle. After 1 and a half minute, I arrive at the kitchen. I see Caleb has already eaten his breakfast and left for school, but my mom and dad are both waiting for me. I smile at them and they smile back. They've always been there for me, even pre-cancer. And thanks to them, I don't have to suffer depression, a side effect of dying in my opinion, because they always look out for me, buy me things I like, spend loads of money on my medication, book vacations all around the world for me and my brother, etc.

I sit down at the table, grabbing a bowl of cereal and eat slowly until mom starts a conversation.

" Bea, I know that you are sick, but I think you deserve a life like all the other teenagers, so next week, when your father and I go for a business trip for 3 months, I'll give you a credit card and leave you in charge of the house the whole time, what do you say? And I applied you for Talented Divergent High, so you'll start next week also. Christina's gonna be there too, because I applied for the both of you together. Is that okay?" She asks, and I give her a surprised look. Of course that would be okay! So instead of answering her, I move to her side of the table and hug as tight as I can. My dad just look at me, amused and says " Hey, I helped driving her there, and I pay for the credit card but I don't get anything?" My mom and I laugh and I reach over and give him a tight hug too. I finish my breakfast and go to the living room, waiting for my mom to drive me to Support Group. She walks out of the kitchen after 10 minutes and grabs the car keys. I follow her to the garage, can't think of anyway to start another conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrive at the Literal Heart of Jesus after a silent ride. My mom opens the door for me with a genuine smile " Have fun, sweetie. Make some new friends!" She says, slightly push me out of my seat. I break out a laugh and nod, getting off the car. I close the door and tap on the window before she drives off.

" Mom, can I go to Zeke's after this meeting?" I ask.

" Sure. But be back before 10."

" Okay, thanks mom. Bye!" I say a little over-excitedly. She just waves with her free hand and drives off. I pull Chase with me, walking like a zombie into the building. I barely look at the way so I'm not that surprised when I bump into a wall. I land on my butt.

" Shit. Are you okay?" I look up to see that I bumped into a tall boy, not a wall. He's quiet handsome, probably a year older than me. Blond hair, green eyes. He extends his hand for me to take so that he could help me up.

" Hi, I'm Will." He says, smiling.

" Beatrice, but I prefer to be called that by my family only, so you can call me Tris." I say, eyeing him. I think this boy fits Christina's description of her dream boy. We keep talking until we reach the Literal Heart of Jesus and I go back to my seat next to Zeke's. I see him talking to another boy with dark blue eyes. When Zeke notices me, he turns to me, grinning like a maniac.

" Tris, meet Four." Zeke says deviously. I nod at both of them and Zeke turns back to his friend, Four, and continues their little chit chat. But I can't help the feeling that the Four guy is staring at me.

Patrick walks in at exactly 9.45 and greets us. He begins talking about his ballessness and stuff, 'til I hear him calls Four. Four stand up, and I can see how tall he is.

" My name is Four. Yes, like the number because it's just a nickname and I don't like people calling me by my real name. I'm in remission for a year and a half. I'm doing great for a guy who has osteosarcoma. I come here today by Zeke's request." He says, still staring straight at me. Patrick doesn't seem to notice because he asks Four " What's your biggest fear?"

" Oblivion." Four says, not breaking his gaze. I smile at his answer and sit still until it's my turn.

" My name is Tris, it's a nickname my best friend gave me. I have stage IV thyroid cancer and I'm doing fine."

A few more kids go and then the meeting of this week is over. I walk outside, followed by Will, Zeke and Four. We talk about the game at Zeke's house later until Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend and Christina approach us. Will looks at Christina immediately. He whisper " Damn that girl is H-O-T. Hot." I chuckle at his words, that catches Christina's attention. She looks at me, clearly confused why I chuckled.

" What did the other blondie say to make you chuckle?" I'm about to answer but Will clamps his hands over my mouth and yells to Christina " Nothing." I bite him and hide behind Christina while he cries out in pain. I speak from behind her." He said, let me quote him ' Damn that girl is H-O-T. Hot.'" I finish and the both of them, Will and Christina, blush. Four, Zeke, Shauna and me break out laughing like crazy. Then Zeke, surprisingly, stops laughing first and says" Okay, so my house, right? What game should we play?" He asks, even though we all know that he would stay make us play Truth or Dare no matter what the answers are. Shauna yawns and says " T or D, Zeke. That's the only game you and Uri know how to play." We all nod and head to Zeke's and Christina's car.

xxxx Time skip- at the Pedrad's house xxxx

We walk down the basement after saying hello to his parents. We find Uri already sitting with snacks in front of him.

" Welcome people!" He says, smiling. " Who's the new blondie?" He asks, eyeing Will. " He's Will. A new guy from Support Group."

" Oh, okay. Now, shall we begin the game?


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter:

"...shall we begin the game?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tris POV

" My house, I'll go first!" Uriah yells.

" Dude, it's my house too you know, but yeah, feel free to ignore your soon-to-be-blind brother." Zeke says, sighing.

Uriah doesn't seem to care about the statement because he starts looking around the circle. His eyes land on me. Shit.

" Trissy, my good friend, Candor or Dauntless?" He asks, a glint of evilness flash through his eyes.

" Dauntless, I ain't a pansycake!" The whole group look at me, shocked. Well, technically everyone but Uriah.

" How do you know that word?" Christina interrogates me.

" Who do you think told Uriah about the trilogy 'Divergent'? Me- a book nerd. You all know that he'll never read anything unless something interesting happens." I say flatly, picking my nail.

They all blink back to reality and Uriah looks at me proudly.

" Trissy, I dare you to kiss the person to your left without you cannula on for 10 seconds." I nod and look to my left. This shit has just got doubled. That person is Four. He smirks at me. I gulp and look at him with a pleading look, asking for his permission. He nods and take out my cannula. Damn Uriah! I try to hold my breath and press my lips to his. A shock of electricity runs through my body when we kiss. After exactly 10 seconds I pull away and mumble a quick 'sorry' to Four. He nods and I sit back, look for my next victim.

" Four." I announce after a second " Truth or Dare?"

" Even though you are a girl, I still don't trust you with Dare so Truth." He says calmly. Me and Uri exchange a look before both of us yell " PANSYCAKE". We high-five and I look at Four.

" How come you are Zeke's best friend and I've never met you before? I mean I practically come here everyday to play video games with Uri." I ask.

" Because I always come after you left to play the same games with Zeke, I think." He answers with a 'duh' voice.

" Oh, okay then. Pick your victim, Four." I give him an understanding look. He looks around an his eyes immediately stare into Uriah's.

" Dipshit, Truth or Dare?" He asks Uriah, smirking. How can this guy smirk so much?

" Dare because you all know I ain't a ..." He stops mid-sentence and I finish for him " pansycake."

" Fine. I dare you to let Zeke slap you 5 times. Hard." Four says, mimicking my action by picking his nail like nothing interesting is happening. Uriah gulps and nods slowly.

I see Zeke wiping his hands on his shirt before walking over to Uriah.

" I've waited for this moment for a REALLY long time." Zeke smiles 'innocently'.

SLAP! Uriah left cheek turns red.

SECOND SLAP! His right cheek turns purple.

THIRD SLAP! Left cheek turns dark purple.

FOURTH SLAP! Right cheek turns white.

FIFTH SLAP! We can almost see his teeth fall out.

Zeke pinches Uriah's cheeks one last time and we all clap. Tears stain on Uri's face and he looks at Four " You'll regret that. You really will."

Four smirks again. " Try me."

xxx Because I'm out of questions and good

The game finishes at 8 and Mr. and Mrs. Pedrad make us dinner. Lasagna and fries. We eat and I finish first.

I put my dish in the sink and ask Mrs. Pedrad for some cake ingridients. Zeke and Uri's eyes light up at the question. Will and Four give the three of us a confused look.

" Trissy here makes the best chocolate cake in the world. No one knows how to do it, and even if you have the ingridients, you can't make it the way she does." Uriah butts in.

" Is that so? Then I'll have to try a piece. Because besides from Zeke and Uriah, who loves cake more than I do?" Four brags. I think I hear NO sarcasm in his voice. No, there has to be, right?

xxx Time skip- after Tris finished making the cake xxx

" Oh my God! It's finally here. Cake, do you know how long I've waited for you?" Uri squeals. We laugh at his childishness. I cut the cake and give everyone a piece. Will takes a bite and he squeals to. Zeke joins them right after he gets his piece. Four just nods his head and continue eating. The other girls, Shauna and Christina, don't squeal, unsurprisingly. I put the remain pieces in the box and put it in the Pedrad's fridge. I turn around to Uri crushing me in a hug. Damn this kid is strong.

I look at the clock : 9.45. I better go home now. So I say bye to everyone and Four walks me out the door. I wonder why.

" Because I'm your ride home. I borrowed Zeke's car keys earlier."

" Thank you, but I can walk by myself." I say, hiding the fact the I'm desperately needing a ride home.

" So you admitted it!" He laughs.

" Admitted what?" I shoot him a questioning look.

" That you need a ride home."

" Did I just think all those thing out loud?" I ask him. He smiles and nods. I look down.

When we get settle in the car, I notice Four carrying a bag with him. He takes a CD from the disk then push it in the player. I hear a familiar rhythm of the first song. I hum along then realize that the CD he put in the player is Imagine Dragon's. I love the band but it seems like everytime I go to the store to buy their CD, it's sold out.

" Where did you buy this CD? I've been searching this one since forever." I plead. He just smirks for a millionth time today. He doesn't answer until we reach my house.

" You can have this one. I have a whole stack at home." He says dully, like it's not an awesome gift.

" Really? I shouldn't accept gifts from people I don't know well."

" Yeah, but wait a second." Then he takes the disc out and uses his pen to write something on the inside of the cover. I don't have a clue about what he's writing, but it's not like I care anyway.

He gives it to me and tells me " Call me after you finish, sing to me one of the songs and I'll decide if I should bring you to one of their concerts."

I smile and nod. After closing the door behind me, I hear him yell " You aren't going to ask my number?"

I smirk and yell back " I strongly suspect that you wrote them in the cover." I can sense his smile.

" And you say that we don't kin each other well." He replies before driving off.

I say hi to my parents and spend 15 minutes later picking out a song from the CD. I end up with ' Demons'. I practice all night in the music studio down the basement, and go to sleep when I'm happy with the result.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: The first part of this sucks. I know that. Sorry for having too many time-skips. Hope that the FourTris was better. Please review. Thank you all for reviewing, follow and favourite last chapter.


	3. AN but plz read! It's important

Important AN: I'm putting this story on hold for a while until I finish my other story ( A Different Ending). 'Til then, PM me freely if you want anything new in this story. I'm writing another chapter for this story but it isn't complete so you still have to wait for a while. Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favorited this story.


	4. AN! I'm deleting this story!

hey guys! so this is a quick AN about this story. i've decided to change the plot so im deleting this story and replace it with another one with almost the exact same plot! it'll still be Divergent in TFIOS theme but it'll be less ridiculous, and more meaningful! I'll delete this after i post the new story!


End file.
